


Afterglows into Dawn

by quietmillennial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Erifefsol drabble.





	Afterglows into Dawn

The angel lies between them, lost in overwhelming peace. Her shallow breaths have evolved into deep sighs of content and mirth. Feferi lies between the dragon and the knight.

 Her fins twitch in the cool morning air coming through the window in the respite block. The bed they lie upon was suggested by the humans. One of their few moments of cacophonous genius, remembered vaguely as the lovers thrice lay intertwined. The dragon, the keeper of her dreams and hopes since the day she began to dream, stretched his violet tinted grey arm across to the knight, who'd abandoned his armor for the thin sheets that graced this sinful symphony. 

Lilac and honey fingers intertwined upon the soft belly of a goddess, dusted with the alpha and omega rays of the sun. A burst of rich warmth before and after the hellish punishment of their star. Feferi flushed as Eridan and Sollux stared into each other's eyes, finally at peace with one another. The both smiled and Feferi's toes curled, thinking this day would never come. The hands of the males traced each other's arms as they tightened their holds upon their deity of their dawn. Sweat sits stagnant upon each their skin. It did not smell like lilacs, honey, or sunlight, but rather the musk of the most passionate of love makings. 

Feferi stared up at the ceiling as the final rays of Alternian sunset graced the sky with the blush of Sollux's and Eridan's princess. Both men turned and caressed her cheeks with their lips, as they lit up with fuchsia blood. She sighs as she closes her eyes, as her angels stretch across her to waste their breath, trading exhales and fatigue as they kissed. They lie down again, groaning, aching in angst against an arrival of sleep. And their afterglow fades with Alternian dawn, as the moon caresses the atmosphere... 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr.


End file.
